Don't Speak
by MeloStyler
Summary: Tokio hotel. Sie lernen eine wahnsinnsfrau kennen. Leider ist sie zu alt. Drama/Liebe/Freundschaft/Hass/Spannung Alles auf einmal :
1. Chapter 1

Teil 1: Jamie

Teil 1: Jamie

Bill sah auf die Uhr seines Handys und seufzte:  
"Boar Jungs, wir sind ja schon wieder zu spät. Langsam wird's peinlich…"

Tom gähnte, als er aus dem schwarzen van stieg und sah sich das riesige Universal Music Gebäude an:" Das Konzert gestern war halt anstrengend. Hätte nich gedacht, dass die Berliner so abgehen."

Gestern war das langersehnte Berlin-Konzert gewesen, 14.000 Leute hatten das Velodrom gefüllt. Es war eins der geilsten Konzerte, das sie je gespielt hatten.

„Vor allem als Bill sein Shirt hochgezogen hat, die Mädchen haben voll den Anfall bekommen.", sagte Gustav grinsend und stief mit den anderen in den Fahrstuhl. Sie mussten ganz nach oben, von dort aus hatte man einen unglaublichen Blick über Berlin.

„Ich hab mein Shirt gar nicht richtig hochgezogen…das war eher ganz leicht angehoben.", widersprach Bill.

Georg lachte, „Wenn du meinst!"

Oben angekommen spazierten sie geradewegs an dem großen Aquarium vorbei in David Josts Büro. Anmelden mussten sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr, sie waren mittlerweile Dauergäste geworden, auch wenn die meisten Fans und fernsehen nichts davon wussten.

Sie setzten sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch und warteten, wie schon unzählige male zuvor, auf David.

„Na, mal wieder zu spät Jungs?", dieser stand plötzlich in der Tür.

Bill lächelte verschlafen, „ Ja ein bisschen."

David zog die linke Augenbraue hoch:

„Ein bisschen? Ihr seid ganze zwei Stunden zu spät. Naja, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, sie ist ja auch noch nicht da."

Sie? Die vier wurden hellhörig.

„Wen meinst'n du?", fragte Tom.

„Einen Ersatz für mich!", sagte David und grinste.

„Ersatz?", fragte Bill entgeistert, "Wie, Ersatz!?"

„Na ja keinen richtigen Ersatz. Ich hab im Moment nur soviel arbeit, dass ich euch nicht immer begleiten kann zu den Auftritten, Interviews und so weiter. Aber da ich verpflichtet bin euch eine Aufsichtsperson zuzuordnen, muss ich das natürlich machen. Ich hab da jemanden gefunden, genau gesagt eine sie. Sie ist die Tochter eines guten Freundes von mir und hat gerade ihr Pädagogikstudium abgeschlossen."

Pädagogik? So ne Tussi mit Nickelbrille und Fettschicht?

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Tom verzweifelt.

Georg verzog das Gesicht:

„Du kannst uns doch nicht so ne olle Studentin andrehen und dazu noch eine die Pädagogik studiert hat. Was soll denn dabei rauskommen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 1: Jamie

„Ich hoffe doch, was positives.", sagte eine Stimme hinter David.

Die Jungs sahen an ihm vorbei: in der Tür stand eine junge Frau mit langem braunen, gewelltem Haar und großen dunklen Augen. Sie war Schlank, gut gebaut und sah einfach fantastisch aus.

„Alter!", rutschte es Tom raus.

Die Frau lächelte und zog ihren schwarzen Mantel aus, unter dem ein weißer eng anliegender Rollkragenpullover, ein knapper, ebenso anschmiegsamer Jeansrock und hohe schwarze Stiefel zum Vorschein kamen.

„Danke", sagte sie und hängte ihren Mantel auf.

Bill musste sie gegen seinen willen anstarren. In letzter zeit hatte er zwar viele hübsche Mädchen gesehen, sich aber einfach aufgrund des Stresses nicht für sie interessiert. Aber diese hier war definitiv anders. Er hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihm gleich wegen ihres Aussehens sympathisch war – wer weiß, vielleicht war sie ja ein Biest – aber es war nun mal so.

Just in diesem Moment klingelte Davids Telefon:

„Jungs, Jamie ich bin gleich wieder da", er verschwand und ließ die Jungs mit dieser Wahnsinnsfrau allein.

„Ich bin Jamie." ,sagte sie und setzte sich Bill gegenüber auf Davids Sessel.

„Jamie? Das ist aber schon ein englischer Name oder?"

Jamie nickte: „Ja ich bin zur hälfte Amerikanerin."

Tom stand auf und gab ihr die Hand: „Ich bin, wie du bestimmt weißt, Tom!"

Jamie gab ihm die hand: „Ja hab ich mir fast gedacht."

„Schickes Outfit!", schmachtete Tom und setzte sein typisches Aufreißer Grinsen auf, was Bill zugegebenermaßen ein wenig ärgerte.

Jamie lächelte und beugte sich so nah an Tom, dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Nasen voneinander trennten: „Dankeschön. Aber falls du jetzt vorhast, mit mir zu flirten, rate ich dir, es sein zu lassen, ich bin 5 Jahre zu alt für dich"

Bill sah sie schockiert an: Jamie war 21? Er hätte sie auf 18 oder vielleicht 19 geschätzt, aber 21? Und dann fiel ihm ein, was David gesagt Hatte: "Grade ihr Pädagogikstudium beendet."

Tom schaute gequält und ließ sich wieder neben Bill auf die Couch fallen.

„So Jungs, morgen ist der Echo ne? Und jetzt geht's gleich los nach Oberhausen, wenn ich das richtig mitgekriegt habe." Sagte Jamie und schlug verführerisch ihre Beine übereinander.

Bill zwang sich wegzusehen, Herrgott, diese Frau war der Hammer: „Ja ähm der van wartet schon unten. Wir sollten halt bloß vorher noch mal herkommen, anscheinend wegen dir."

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an: „Ja genau, wegen mir, weil-"


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 1: Jamie

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein Mädchen, das, von der Kleidung abgesehen, exakt wie Jamie aussah, nur 12 Jahre jünger stürmte ins Zimmer.

„Biiiill!", schrie sie, rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme.

Jamie verdrehte die Augen, „Verdammt!"

Das kleine Mädchen begann aufgeregt an Bills Haaren zu zupfen: „Oh Bill, ich hab dich ja so vermisst. Du mich doch bestimmt auch oder? Oh, und gestern, da war ich auch da, kannst du vielleicht das noch mal machen, also das mit dem T-Shirt und oh, kannst du vielleicht „Rette mich" für mich singen, dann komm ich und rette dich, du liebst mich doch Bill, stimmts?"

Bill sah Jamie Stirn runzelnd an, sie errötete und sah verlegen grinsend zu Boden, „Das ist Julie, meine kleine Schwester. Ursprünglich war sie mit meinem Vater hier, Aber anscheinend hat sie gehört das ihr potentieller neuer Freund auch hier ist."

Julie begann Bill in regelmäßigen abständen Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben.

„Potentieller neuer Freund?", fragte Bill Stirn runzelnd.

„Jaaaaa!", Schrie Julie plötzlich und kuschelte sich an Bill „So machst du auch immer bei „rette mich" so mit der Stirn, weißt du."

Tom konnte sich inzwischen vor lachen nicht mehr halten, „Scheiße, die kleine ist ja geil."

Jamie versuchte ihre Schwester von Bill runter zuziehen: „Süße jetzt geh bitte wieder zu Daddy okay?"

Besagte „Süße" begann so herzzerreißend zu weinen, dass Bill ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte: „Hey Julie, du brauchst nicht traurig zu sein, wir sehen uns bestimmt morgen."

Sie warf sich, immer noch weinend, zurück in Bills Arme, „Aber du liebst mich doch auch ein bisschen, oder?"

„Ich…ähm…klar, natürlich.", stotterte er unbeholfen und umarmte sie.

Jamie zog ihre Schwester von ihm weg und brachte sie wieder hinaus. Sobald die Türe sich inter ihnen geschlossen hatte, stöhnte Georg schwärmerisch auf, „Alte scheiße, ist die heiß!"


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 1: Jamie

„Wer – Julie?", fragte Tom und grinste.

„Haha, Jamie natürlich.", sagte Georg und rieb sich die Finger.

„Alter Pfoten weg, die gehört mir. Ich werde sie nach dem Konzert mal auf mein Zimmer holen und dann geht die Post ab, Junge."

Bill hasste es, wie die beiden über Frauen sprachen. Er war zwar auch nicht so extrem brav, wie die presse es immer darstellte – von wegen große liebe und so – aber das war nun wirklich übertrieben, wie sie da über Jamie redeten, als wäre sie irgendein beliebiger Gegenstand.

„und dann zeig ich ihr mal was es heißt, mit einem richtigen Mann zu schlafen", prahlte Tom. Hinter ihm erklang plötzlich sanft Jamies stimme, sie hatte sich schon wieder angeschlichen wie eine Katze: „ach wirklich Tom? Was für ein Pech, dass ich das nie erleben werde. Außerdem…", Ihr blick verweilte kurz auf seiner Jeans, direkt zwischen den Beinen, „…stehe ich mehr auf Männer die ihre „hose-unterm-Arsch"- Phasen bereits beendet haben und meiner…Größenordnung entsprechen."  
Tom sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn gerade kastriert, Georg, Gustav und Bill prusteten los.

David kam mitten in das Gelächter herein und tippte ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr: „Jungs ihr müsst jetzt los. Wie es aussieht kommst du mit ihnen klar Jamie?"

Sie grinste Tom an und zwinkerte dann Bill verschwörerisch zu, „Ja mit Sicherheit, David."

„Alles klar, aber wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, ruft ihr einfach an.", sagte er und schob allesamt aus seinem Büro.

Tom schien inzwischen nicht mehr so begeistert von Davids Nanny-Vorschlag zu sein: „Das kann ja was werden.", flüsterte er Bill ins Ohr.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte Bill.

Er war auch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ausgerechnet eine Frau und dann noch eine wie Jamie für diesen job einzustellen.

„Bill hör auf zu träumen und setz dich hin.", riss Jamie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er starrte in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen und wollte sich gerade darin verlieren als sie ihn unsanft in den Van schob. Jamie lächelte und setzte sich anschließend auf Davids platz: „Okay dann ab nach Oberhausen"


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 1: Jamie

Die fahrt kam Bill vor, als dauerte sie eine Ewigkeit. Tom und Georg schliefen, Gustav las eine Metallica Chronik und hörte dabei Musik.

„Und schon aufgeregt?", Fragte Jamie plötzlich und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Bill sah sie verwirrt an: „Wieso das denn?"

„Na wegen dem Konzert heute Abend.", antwortete sie und schlug ihr buch zu „Die psychosexuellen Phasen nach Sigmund Freud". Er sah Stirn runzelnd auf den Buchtitel, was hatte David ihnen da nur eingebrockt? Psychosexuell? Na toll…

Jamie schien seinen blick richtig zu deuten: „Oh, das ist nicht so wie du denkst. Das hat nichts mit Sex zu tun sondern mit Persönlichkeitsentwicklung. Psychologie! Aber das kannst du ja noch gar nicht wissen, du wärst ja erst…zehnte klasse, oder?", sie lächelte nachsichtig. Dieses lächeln ärgerte Bill, denn es gab ihm das Gefühl als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen.

„Toll", sagte er, „die Aufregung kommt übrigens erst kurz vor dem Konzert – aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen, du standest ja noch nie auf so einer Bühne", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Kein Grund gleich zickig zu werden!", sagte Jamie Stirn runzelnd und klang dabei fast schon verletzt – hatte sie das eben etwa gar nicht böse gemeint?

Bill sah sie an, er wusste nicht, ob er sie mögen sollte oder eher nicht: „War nicht so gemeint, aber bitte rede nicht mit mir wie mit einem Kind.", sagte er neutral.

Jamie sah ihn verblüfft an, „Entschuldigung…das war so nicht gemeint, Bill."

Allein die art und weise wie sie Bill aussprach lies ihn eine leichte Gänsehaut kriegen. Verdammt, was war denn los mit ihm? Jamie war viel zu alt für ihn, er sollte schleunigst aufhören sich einzubilden dass sie die perfekte Frau für ihn wäre, bevor er noch in etwas hinein geriet was er gar nicht wollte.

„Ja schon gut.", sagte Bill und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wir halten hier an, ich muss tanken. Bill weck mal die Jungs.", sagte Chris, der nun schon fast ein Jahr ihr Fahrer war. Bill stand auf und rüttelte erst Tom und dann Georg an der Schulter.

„Lassmischinruhe!", nuschelte Tom und drehte sich zum Fenster. Auch Georg zog es vor weiter zu schlafen und Gustav schien an einer spannenden stelle seiner Metallica Chronik zu sein, denn er antwortete Bill nicht, sondern scheuchte ihn weg wie eine lästige Fliege.


	6. Chapter 6

Teil 1: Jamie

Jamie war inzwischen ausgestiegen und verschwand gerade in der Tankstelle. Bill beschloss ihr zu folgen und sich etwas zu essen zu holen, bei der ganzen Aufregung heute morgen hatte er völlig vergessen zu frühstücken. Er betrat die Tankstelle und schlenderte ohne Umwege zu den Schokoriegeln.

„Ein Kaffee bitte!", hörte er Jamie sagen. Sie hielt vier red Bull unterm arm und versuchte verzweifelt mit einer hand ihr Portmonee aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

Bill nahm ihr die dosen ab: „Sag doch einen Ton!"

Jamie lächelte ihn so dankbar an als hätte er ihr gerade das leben gerettet.

„Du trinkst red Bull?", fragte Bill und deutete auf die dosen in seinem arm.

Jamie bezahlte ihren Kaffee und deutete Bill mit zurück zum van zu kommen: „Nö, die sind für euch, damit ihr mal wieder wach werdet. Ich meine, ihr spielt heut Abend ein Konzert."

Bill grinste, „Du, da wird man von ganz allein wieder wach."

Jamie nickte, stieg in den Wagen und schon ging es weiter nach Oberhausen. Er konnte diese langen Fahrten einfach nicht ausstehen, aber wenigstens würden sie zurück nach Berlin fliegen. So hatte Bill jedoch zeit Jamie etwas näher kennen zu lernen. Sie erzählte ihm das sie selbst gerne sang.

„Singst du mir was vor?", fragte Bill, komisch, eigentlich hatte er das gar nicht fragen wollen.

„Um mir von einem Profi anhören zu dürfen wie schlecht ich bin? Nein danke!"

Den Rest der fahrt versuchte Bill Jamie zum singen zu bewegen, doch sie wehrte sich.

Als sie Oberhaus erreichten, meldete sich auch sein Magen zu Wort. Verdammt, er hatte ja eigentlich Schokoriegel kaufen wollen.

„Okay, ihr müsst jetzt direkt zum Soundcheck, dann fahren wir noch mal kurz ins Hotel und dann ist showtime.", sagte Jamie. „Hier!", grinste sie und warf jedem eine Red Bull dose zu, „Hätte ich fast vergessen."

Vor dem Hintereingang warteten schon ungeduldig einige Tontechniker, Securitys und Organisatoren. Der Soundcheck lief ab wie immer: Alle Songs wurden kurz angestimmt, Lichteffekte wurden getestet, ewiges rumwarten und dann alles noch mal von vorn. Während einer der Pausen lies sich Bill neben Jamie nieder, die direkt vor der Bühne stand und genüsslich ihren Kaffee trank: „Ganz schön riesig die halle.", sagte sie, ihr blick wanderte über die tausenden und aber tausenden Sitzplätze.

Bill nickte: „Wenn ich mir überlege, dass wir vor knapp einem Jahr auf Konzerten mit zwanzig Leuten gespielt haben. Das ist alles voll krass."

Jamie sah ihn an und lächelte traurig: „Tja, für euch ist ein Traum wahr geworden, den manche ihr ganzes leben lang haben."

Als bill gerade darauf antworten wollte, wurde er wieder auf die Bühne gerufen…


End file.
